Pleasure Without Principals Kingdom Hearts
by DJRena
Summary: A collection of PWP oneshots. Currently only Akuroku, but Zemyx coming soon, along with Soiku, Saixem, and others. Anal, yaoi, solo, rim, PWP, other naughty stuff


Pleasure Without Principals

Just Love

Gaarakoi: 'Walk Hard: The Dewy Cox Story.' One thing critics say is 'Cox Rocks.' Can you really say that on TV? Just wondering.

Disclaimer: i DON'T OWN kINGDOM hEARTS. tHAT MAKES ME VERY SAD.

* * *

Roxas cautiously poked his head from his room, looking around suspiciously. Seemingly satisfied with his surroundings, he stepped out, closing the door silently and he began his perilous treck to the other end of the hallway. There were many different outcomes possible, none of which the blonde Keyblade wielder was overly fond of.

Lexaeus could have gotten up for a midnight snack, or Larxane could be on her way to the showers past Roxas' own room, having complained more than once that her's was too small. Then, there was Saix, of course, who rarely slept at night. Demyx was possibly up, writing new songs for his sitar as he so often did. Marluxia might be on his way to his gardens, watering the moonglows.

Roxas inwardly sighed. It would've been easier to use a portal, but though he'd never admit it out loud, he hated the darkness of it. As he slowly made his way down a few rooms and across the hall, he paused with his hand on the doorknob. Shocked blue eyes glanced up and he whipped around to look at Zexion, coming out of a portal right behind him, facing the door marked IX, until he noticed Roxas behind him.

Silence reigned for a few moments while the two awkwardly stared at each other. The blunette finally broke the silence. "Well, XIII," Zexion muttered, blushing deeply as he gestured the door behind him. "This is awkward." The blunette could easily tell what the blonde was doing from the blush that quickly crept up his neck. "It looks like we should come to some agreement about remaining silent about this whole charade." Roxas sighed, glad his secret was safe. "I wasn't here, and I didn't see anyone," he said, earning an eager nod.

Turning around, the blonde opened the door, slipping inside and sighing in relief once more. "What happened?" a husky voice asked in his ear as warm, gloveless arms wrapped around his waist from behind. Although they'd already kissed a few times, Roxas blushed, not used to all the attention he got from his redhaired boyfriend.

"I met Zexion in the hall," he whispered. Axel leaned down, gently kissing the back of his neck. "And?" he murmured against the soft skin. "H-he was going in Demyx's r-room," Roxas managed to get out, letting a small moan escape. "Mmm..." Axel muttered absently, licking behind the smaller boy's ear, knowing it would drive him wild. Sure enough, the younger nobody let out a needy whine. "It appears that I'm not the only one who feels the need to pound another little blonde into the bed," Axel stated.

Roxas' blush increased, but he rubbed back against the slowly hardening erection of the pyromaniac. "Just do it!" he hissed, grinding harder. Axel gasped and smirked down at the boy against him. "Eager, are we?" he purred, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and carrying him across the room to the bed. "Then what else can I do, but what you bid me to?"

Latching onto Roxas' lips, the redhead gently suckled the bottom, drawing a small moan. As the blonde opened his mouth, Axel's tongue slid in and began roaming, memorizing every inch. He gently leaned over and laid the boy down on his bed, pressing him softly into the mattress. His hands slid downward, sandwhiched between Roxas and the bed, grabbing a handful of Roxas-ass and kneading it. Number XIII moaned again, pressing his hips upward urgently.

When he only met air, he broke off his lips and lifted his legs, wrapping them around the nobody above him and grinding their hips together urgently. Axel quickly pulled away, almost ripping the clothes from his lover's body, taking his own with them. Once the two were naked to his liking, he immediately attacked Roxas neck with his mouth, suckling, biting, marking, while the blonde cried out in pleasure.

The pyromaniac took one hand from his lover's backside and easily used some of his power to heat it, not enough to burn though, and flicked Roxas' nipples. Another moan was ripped from the younger boy's throat. Reaching down to twist the nubs harder, he kissed the area between the blonde's pecs, tongue darting out to drag a trail of saliva to the pert pink right nipple. He dipped his hot fingers in his mouth to replicate the feeling of his wet orifice on the other side, and gently teased the boy. The warm hand slid slowly down down the flat stomach and to it's prize, gently rubbing the pink head, bringing Roxas to full hardness.

A startled cry caused him to look up, then down, eyes zoning in on the weeping erection. Axel slid slowly back up the small body, hovering just over the sweat slick skin. "Are you really sure about this?" he asked softly, gazing into those deep orbs. He would give his lover the option to back down, because once his cherry was taken, there was no getting it back. Perhaps it didn't hold the same significance to nobodies as it did for humans, but the redhead wanted him to know how much he really cared.

Roxas caught his gaze with equal love and affection, but with more lust than Axel had ever seen, although it was drilled into their heads they didn't possess any of these emotions. "I swear, Axel, if you don't fuck me right now, I'm just going to leave," he growled, eager to feel the length that was against his thigh in his most private of places.

With another passionate kiss, Number VIII trailed his kisses back to his neck, his left hand sliding down Roxas' face and chest. He stroked his hip for a moment, then down his leg a bit, before fumbling beside the bed for the lube he had gotten on a recent trip to Hollow Bastion. They had some naughty stores there...

Popping the cap open, he squirted a generous amount onto his hand, his mouth never leaving the neck he was currently sucking. Axel threw the bottle down somewhere on the floor and rubbed it briefly onto his engored arousal, moaning softly against the other boy's hickey-covered neck. Reaching up his clean/dry hand, he twined his fingers with Roxas', the boy gripping them tightly as the elder man lined up with the Keyblade wielder's lower hole. Putting his mouth next to the blonde's ear, he whispered softly that it would hurt at first and he was sorry. Gripping his rock-hard erection at the ring of tight muscles, he swiftly pushed his hips forward, burying himself in the smaller boy.

Roxas cried out at first, panting hard, but pushed the pain aside. Earlier that night, before he left his room, he took the liberty of streaching himself to prepare for his lover, who he knew wouldn't want to hurt him, but was very inexperienced. Roxas had at least done some research on the subject.

Axel groaned at the extreme tightness surrounding his dick and closed his eyes in extacy, trying not to move as he adjusted his lover's legs to better accomidate the boy getting reamed. "A-are you okay, Rox?" he asked, his voice straining. The boy underneath opened his eyes, mouth wide from the panting.

"J-just move, baby," Roxas groaned out. The redhead nodded, pulling back slightly and tentatively thrusting back in. Roxas' free hand gripped the sheets and he mumbled out for Axel to hurry up and go faster and hit something. Axel, from his position between the blonde's legs, slipped his warm arms around the smaller body, and lifted them both into a sitting position, Number XIII's legs automatically wrapping around his back, for deeper penetration, and just to be as close to the redhead as he could.

The senior member lifted Roxas up before pulling him back down on his cock, the sound of his balls smacking ass resounding through the room and the younger boy whimpered quietly. The pain was slowly starting to go away, and he just needed Axel _deeper, harder, faster_. "More," he growled against Axel's neck, teeth scraping lightly and sending jolts of pleasure through the seme. With a grunt, he did just that. Gripping Roxas' hips, Axel lifted him, slamming him back down onto his erection, thrusting his hips to meet it. This was the deepest he'd been, and Roxas suddenly screamed.

Tears leaked from the blue eyes and Axel stopped, hugging the boy to him. "I'm so sorry!" he repeated over and over, stroking his back, thinking he'd gotten over eager and hurt him. When the other boy's breathing evened out, he shifted his hips again. "You didn't hurt me," he whispered throatily. "That felt so good. That spot... again, baby." The pain that Roxas felt at the initial penetration had been suddenly replaced by unimaginable pleasure that moment his lover had struck his prostate.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, the redhead shifted, lifting the boy again, only to drop him down again, rubbing that little bundle of nurves. Roxas moaned softly into his boyfriend's neck as he was continually pounded into, sobbing tears of extreme pleasure. "Fuck, Roxie, you have no idea how good you feel," Axel panted. The blonde whimpered as his prostate was continously assulted and struggled to make coherent sentences. "I-I'm not... going to l-la...last much lo-onger... C-can't hold on...any-anymore..."

Axel began slamming Roxas down harder onto his lap, squeezing the smaller boy's erection between them and causing him to moan louder. "Then let's c-come. T-together, lover," the redhead ground out, nibbling gently on the other's ear. A heat warmer than Axel's hands spread through Roxas' stomach, and his squeezed cock grew painfully hard, and he couldn't hold on any longer.

Roxas raked his fingernails over his seme's back and arched his back at an almost impossible angle, his warm seed squirting onto his and Axel's toned stomachs. His anal muscles clenched around the cock inside of him as he erupted, causing Axel to draw breath quickly, making him dizzy with pleasure.

Feeling his own balls tighten, Axel thrust once more and came hard, screaming Roxas' name. The blonde fell backwards onto the bed, Axel collapsing onto him, smearing the cream on their chests together. Panting, Axel rolled off his young lover, reaching over the side of the bed and pulling out a slightly damp towel. While Roxas laid there, he let the elder gently cleaned him of the remnants of their lovemaking, smiling dazidly as he came down from his euphoric high.

He weakly grabbed Axel's wrist to get his attention and brought it to his mouth, kissing the knuckles lightly. "You have no idea how much I love you," he whispered. Axel smiled down at him, a sad look in his eyes. "Remember," he murmured, as Roxas closed his eyes. "We're not supposed to have feelings like love."

By the time he cleaned himself up and threw the towel into his hamper, Roxas breathing had evened out, softly snoring. As the redhead lay next to him, the blonde boy instinctively curled up to him, basking in the warm body heat the pyro naturally gave out.

Axel brushed a few strands of sweaty blonde hair from his eyes, and brushed his lips over the sleeping one's before pulling the sheet over the two. In the silent room, in the dark castle, he made a silent vow to his sleeping lover. "When we're back in our Somebodys, I promise to find you, Roxie. I love you too."


End file.
